Its a Mission
by mr-uuki
Summary: Eren goes on an important mission assigned to him by the Survey Corps. What was it? Well you'll just have to find out. Levi/Eren yaoi


I HAVE A NEW ADDICTION which happens to deal with Levi and Eren...ahh this idea came up while reading about hostesses... AU?

sidenote: if you were, or are... still waiting for updates on Kakanaru... i am soo sorry ; i can upload bits and pieces but they wont be very long chappies. ANY HOW on with the story

* * *

"Why hello again Levi-san, what brings you here today on this late night?" said the sweet young woman with short orange hair and big golden eyes. She gave the man a slight bow in respect, looking at him with the sweetest smile on her face that would make most men's hearts flutter.

Levi raised his eyes to glance at her outfit for the day and hummed in slight approval. It seemed like they were going for a spring look today despite it being winter time. The young girl wore a very light washed orange kimono with red and gold floral designs. It complimented her very well on how it brought out her hair and cheery demeanor.

He scanned the area before giving her his response, "Ah Petra, you look lovely today, how are you?".

The girl blushed lightly at his said comment but narrowed her eyes for a second before going back to her usual cheery face. "Oh you flatter me so Levi-san, work has been very busy as of late. I'm so glad that I got to see your face today, it brings me joy! It has been while since your last visit, come, let me get you a table."

Levi silently sighed to himself as he followed the young girl through the hallways. There was laughter everywhere and the smell of cigarettes stanching the area coming from every direction. His brows furrowed a bit when he heard a high pitched laughter, he could already feel the headache starting to form. The music was also a bit loud for his taste, making his growing headache worse than it already was. He needed something to drink.

"Levi-san!" said Petra, catching the man's full attention. "Your table is ready, will there be any more to accompany you today?"

Levi looked at her straight in the eye and shook his head showing her a look of what seemed to be a look of disdain. "I'm afraid not, I came on my own accord."

The young girl gave him a small smile, "Would you like me to get someone to accompany you then?"

"Ah yes, I seem to have grown fond of a certain someone here, one with green eyes and is a brunette?"

Petra's eyes flickered a bit in worry but quickly regained her composure forcing that cheery smile again. "Why of course Levi-san! I'll go tell them right now! I'm sure that they'll be happy to see you again!" With that she quickly bowed giving the man another small glance of sorrow before running off to find the said person.

Levi frowned a bit narrowing his eyes as he watched his subordinate beeline towards a group of men. They looked like a bunch of fat pigs, laughing at whatever joke was being told, sloshing their drinks all over the table and floor. It was a disgusting sight to see. What was even more of a disgusting sight was how he saw a young host being mistreated. He started to feel infuriated by the mere sight of it. It was obvious that the host was starting to feel more than uncomfortable, to put it more accurately he looked a bit terrified.

That was when Levi started to see red, he got up from his seat taking long strides stalking over to the other table where the host was and grabbed the man that was groping the poor boy. "I suggest that you keep your hands off of him if you know what's best" he growled glaring daggers at the offender.

The drunkard glared straight back and spat at his face "And if I don't?"

Levi's eyebrow twitched as he felt the saliva start to slide down cheek. Before the drunkard knew it, he was thrown to the ground with a boot pressing down against his neck. "Or this could happen and don't worry, you won't feel a thing if I even do manage to kill you. So… do I make myself clear?" said the short man whispering into the others ear. The drunkard grunted in response and gasped for air once Levi took his boot off the other's throat.

The drunk glared at the host causing the young boy to flinch and run behind Petra.

"Take the damn brat. He probably wouldn't even be a good lay anyways."

Levi scoffed and took out a handkerchief to wipe his face, he scowled at the fact that he still felt dirty. Before he went to bathroom, he gave Petra a look and glanced at the teary boy before taking his leave.

By the time Levi came out of the bathroom, he found the host from earlier seated at his table. The boy looked up immediately at his appearance and gave him a hopeful look before scowling at himself for some unknown reason.

"Eren, you shouldn't scowl like that" said Levi while taking a seat beside him.

The boy looked up at him and tried to hide his scorn while replying "Please forgive me Levi-san, I guess I'm just not having a good day today. Thank you for your help. I am in your debt."

"Tch, damn brat" Levi hissed under his breath while taking a sip of his tea.

Eren looked up to the other before putting his head on the older man's shoulder obviously trying comfort himself after the fiasco that was probably traumatic. Levi gave him a side glance before he sighed leaning back against the couch and putting his arms around the boy pulling him closer.

"It's okay, Eren"

"Levi heichou…" the other boy whispered as he buried his head into the other man's chest gripping him hard around the waist.

Levi sighed a tired sigh as he closed his eyes and ran his hand through Erens hair. He was afraid something like this would happen, he just didn't think it would have been so soon.

After what seemed like a few moments, Levi suddenly felt a presence loom over his side and he reluctantly opened his left eye. In front him, he caught the gaze of Hanji staring down at the two of the worryingly.

"He's fine" said Levi giving her a small glare to go away.

Hanji cocked her eyebrow at him and frowned a bit before putting on a cheery face for the other customers. It would have been suspicious if they were to be seen talking seriously. "My my Levi-san I didn't know that you have taken such an interest to our little Eren-chan! Should I get a room for you two?" Tossing the irritated man a huge smile before belting out a small laugh.

Some customers nearby looked at their table with some interest before turning back to their own host and hostesses at their table. Levi shot the woman a heated glare before replying "That sounds like a wonderful idea Miss Hanji, it'll give me a chance to . . . loosen up"


End file.
